Dreams
by SHINeeChapstick
Summary: A new family moves on the block in Destiny Island, no one knows anything about them. Sora and Riku have taken an intrest in two of the girls in the family...rumors say that there bad news...is it true?
1. Part One: The meeting

**~*Part 1*~**

"Hey, Gabby did you get anything on the new family from down the block?" Sora asked as he climbed threw his friend Gabby's window.

"God, Sora we do have a front door you know…"

"Yeah but I like this way better…"

"Only you…" Gabby whispered under her breath.

"What'd you say."

"Nothing…what where you asking me?"

"Oh yeah the new people on the block; did you get some info on them?"

"Oh yeah…They are the Haley-Russo Family. Buying a house and moving here was a product of divorce and remarriage."

"Oh…" Sora had a confused look on his face.

"The mom was married had two kids then got divorced then she met the dad who had two kids of his own and they got married, thus creating the Haley-Russo Family…"

"OH!! So they're kind of like the Brady Bunch…" Sora said with his finger up in the air like he had just made a discovery.

"But less kids…" Gabby added as she turned around back to her computer. There was a knock on the door. It was Gabby's mother.

"Well hello Sora, When did you come in?"

"Literally a few minutes ago…I came through the window" He smiled.

"Well Okay, you're a weird one…yeah…so Gabby and I are going to the mall. So you have to go home." She smiled as she walked out the room. Gabby got up from the computer.

"So are you going to leave out the window or the front door?" Gabby asked Sora.

"Front door…It's easy to go up but doing down hurts…" he said as he rubbed his elbows.

* * *

There was a knock at Carmen Haley's door.

"Hey Carmen, you wanna come with me to the store?" her new sister Kristin Russo said threw the door.

"No thanks…" Carmen stud up and walked to her window. "If I went with you…you'd only make me look uglier."

* * *

**A/N**: **Another think about the Haley-Russo Family you might need to know: Kristin and Carmen only acted like really good sisters; only to make their parents happy. Truth was Carmen hated Kristin. Kristin had many boyfriends and the boys always liked her better if they were together. Going to the store with her stepsister who was more developed and beautiful then her would just bring herself esteem down.**

* * *

After her step sister left she walked to the beach. Even though she just moved there the beach always seemed to calm her down and allow her to think. On the beach she saw a tree that was close to the bank and she decided to sit on it so she could think. She started off into the distance and watched the water flow toward the beach.

"Excuse me…" Someone said. Carmen turned her head and a boy with spiky brown hair looked at her. "You're in my seat…"

"So…it doesn't have your name on it." She flipped her hair.

"Hey I know you…your one of the girls that just moved in down the street." He snapped his finger. "Yeah, the Brady Bunch 2!"

"Um…okay?" she smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm Sora by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm…um...Carmen…"

"Nice to meet you Carmen…" They looked at each other and smiled. Carmen looked at her watch, 2:30. Kristin left at 1:20. She'd be in trouble if she didn't get back to the house before her step sister.

"um…Sora I got to go…nice talking you." she jumped off the tree and ran to her house. Sora watched her she went away.

"She's beautiful" Sora said to himself.

* * *

Kristin is walking to the store and texting at the same time. She got to the store steps and started tweeting. Not paying to were she was going she tripped over a boy with long silver hair and blue green eyes.

"Whoa" she says closing her eyes squeezing her phone tight in her hand, trying not to drop it and messing her tweet up. The boy looked at her and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry" Kristin explained. It's okay…um I'm Riku" he put her down.

"I'm Kristin" she said with a seductive grin. They were staring at each other with smiled. Kristin's phone vibrated. she an alarm for her favorite show, its starts in 20 minutes. She snapped out of her day dream. "I got to go, I'll see you around Riku" she said tucking her hair behind her ear. She turned around and walked two steps. Riku grabbed her arm.

"Wait…" He blushed. "Can I have your number?"

They exchanged numbers and took id pictures they were finished in5 minutes. They said good byes and walked opposite directions.

* * *

Carmen got home 5 minutes before Kristin they both walked in the kitchen to get to there rooms. Kristien's cheeks were still red from blushing so heard and Carmen was out of breath.

"What happened to you?" they both said in unison.

"You went out didn't you?" Kristin said pointing at Carmen.

"You went out and didn't even buy the stuff!" Kristin looked down. Carmen won this fight. Kristin realized that she didn't buy what she was supposed to.

* * *

**A/N: it was bread**

* * *

"Yeah, I thought so…" Carmen stormed up the stairs and mumbled a few un-lady like words as she went. When she go to her room she heard a knock on her window. She walked over to it and tucked her hair behind her ear. Its was Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing?" she said as she opened it.

"I like climbing…but that's not important…" he fell on the ground as he crawled threw. Carmen laughed, that made her happy. "I needed to ask you something?" Sora said as he got up and put on a serious face.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hope you like it...it was a video chronicle on you tube, tell you tube made me delete most of it...I'll be re-uploading and editing it...


	2. Part Two: Secrets

**~*Part 2*~**

"Yeah, I thought so…" Carmen stormed up the stairs and mumbled a few un-lady like words as she went. When she got to her room she heard a knock on her window. She walked over to it and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing?" she said as she opened it.

"I like climbing…but that's not important…" he fell on the ground as he crawled through. Carmen laughed, that made her happy. "I needed to ask you something?" Sora said as he got up and put on a serious face.

* * *

**A/N: Sora wasn't a very serious person unless he was in Castle of Oblivion, at home he was antic, optimistic, Sora.**

* * *

"Yeah, what is it Sora?" Carmen looked confused at what was going on.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…" she looked down at her feet. Her stomach sank; she just realized that he asked her out. "Are you asking me out?"

"What…" Sora stuttered and blushed at the same time. "Um well, it's just so I can better get to know…" he stared at her as she gave him the same confused look. Sora's eyes moved from her eyes to her neck. It was the perfect neck and he noticed that there weren't any hickey's on it. His mouth started to water as he imagined himself placing a mark on her.

"Sora!" Carmen yelled. He snapped out of it. "What are you implying, Sora?" Sora backed up and turned toward the window.

"I have to go, see you later" Sora had to leave before he wet himself. He jumped out her window and landed on the patio. He hurt himself but that type of pain didn't bother him. He ran all the way to Gabby's house.

He came through the front door and opened her bedroom door.

"Gabby!" he yelled. Gabby was in her room with Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow at his crazy hyper active best friend, while gabby jumped in her computer chair.

"Yes Sora," Gabby said in an emo tone. "What is it this time?"

"The girl…down…street…new…Carmen…name…" he said as he painted.

"Carmen?" Riku asked. Gabby looked lost.

"I didn't catch a thing he said"

"He said the new girl on the block is named Carmen." Riku laughed.

"Oh…" Gabby sighed. She jumped out her seat. "You talk to her, WHEN!?"

"I talked to the other one, Kristin, Yeah," Riku smirked and nodded. "I'd like to see that chick in a slutty bikini" They both glared at Riku. "What, she's HOT!" Gabby shook her head.

"Well I've got some news for you guys. These chicks that you two are crazy about…they aren't very classy… they're both tramps."

"Tramps?" the boys said in unison.

'how could they be…Carmen…didn't seem like a tramp' Sora thought.

"How did you find this out?" Riku asked. Gabby swiveled to her computer and typed in 'Carmen Haley' on Google.

"Well Google helped…" she clicked on the MySpace page with her name on it. "Her MySpace picture tells it all." She showed them a picture of a girl lying on the wall with half of her cleavage showing.

"DAMN!" the boys said in unison.

"Look at those racks!" Gabby closed the page.

"You guys are unbelievable" she opened up a new page. "Now let's Google Kristin…" She clicked on MySpace. The first thing that popped up was her title. "Her title is 'Seductive Bunny! Go ahead and touch' doesn't that say everything?" Riku smirked again.

"Dude she said I could touch! AWESOME!" he screamed. Gabby turned off the computer monitor. She pointed to her door.

"Riku go outside and calm yourself down!" "But gabby she's so hot; let me see her icon please, please!" Riku gave her puppy dog eyes. Gabby rolled her eyes. She turned the monitor back on and he strolled down. Her icon was a picture of a laughing monkey. Riku's face showed no expression.

"You look sad Riku…" Gabby teased.

"I'm not sad…just highly disappointed." He went to Gabby's fan and turned it on and let I blow in his face. Sora chuckled and fell on Gabby's bed and let out a long sigh. 'I hope she's not a tramp' he thought.

"Well you guys should go home we have school tomorrow."

"We have school? I just got back!" Sora jumped up.

"Well next time move faster up those stairs. And it won't take too long."

"Oh shut up Riku! You know I had those giant shoes on I can't run that fast with them."

"Yea right!"

"Riku you can't talk 'cuz when you walk your left arm doesn't move." Gabby said protecting Sora.

"Well if you weren't such a NERD you'd have a boyfriend and a life and you wouldn't be stalking people via internet." Gabby's face showed one expression and it read one word. DEATH. Gabby got up and grabbed Riku's hair and pulled him away from the fan. She grabbed her heavy Harry Potter book and started to beat Riku.

"Gabby I'm sorry" he managed to say. Gabby started kicking him. She managed to kick him in the groin. Then she beat him in the head with the book and gave him two more kicks before she got tired. Riku was rocking from side to side holding his groin. Gabby fell on the floor and painted. She kicked Riku one more time in the arm.

"I'm…not…a…nerd" she said while she painted. Sora threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I love this story! it gets way better after this chapter it'll take a few days so look for part three around Monday!!

Date: 9-3-09


	3. Part Three: The Fight

**~*Part 3*~**

It's the first of school and every teen on the island is there. Its seemed that everyone fitted in except for the Haley-Russo family.

* * *

**A/N: The Haley-Russo consists of four girls and one boy. The Haley family is Carmen and Christy plus mom. The Russo family is Kristin and older brother Oliver plus dad. The age is simple to Oliver, Kristin, Carmen and Christy. This is the first day of high school, so Christy isn't in it.**

* * *

Carmen was the last one to get off the bus. She stood and looked at her new school, her stomach sank. Oliver and Kristin walked up the stairs and into the auditorium were the principle read the rules and announcements.

"Hello students of Destiny Prep. Academy, there are some new rules and regulations this year…" No one really seemed to care what he was saying everyone just sat down and whispered or text on their phones.

Sora walked in the building after Carmen and noticed her. He remembered her fluffy curly brunet hair. He tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey Carmen" he whispered. She turned around.

"Sora!" her face lit up as she jumped to a familiar face, she gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yeah ditto…" he hugged back.

"You look nice"

"You do to…" Sora said trying not to sound worried.

"You wanna go sit down?"

"Um yeah sure…"

* * *

Riku walked in the building with Gabby and immediately saw Kristin standing next to a tall blonde boy. Gabby noticed that Riku had a small grin rising from the right side of his lips. 'He's looking at something' her eyes wondered around the room and she found what he was looking at. Kristin was whispering in Oliver's ear. Gabby grabbed Riku's arm and stopped him from walking.

"Its her!" Gabby whispered.

"Who?"

"The gigolo is here" Gabby hid behind Riku.

"Oh look Kristin is here…" Riku sang as he walked over to her. He was about to tap her on her shoulder but Gabby ran in front and slapped his hand down. Riku let out a loud "Ouch!" Kristin turned around and saw Riku with Gabby. Kristin looked at Gabby then smiled at Riku. Gabby's skin went from tanned apricot to a soft pink. She does this when she's freaked out. She grabbed Riku's ear and walked out the auditorium.

"Gabby what the heck?" Riku said rubbing his red ear.

"Don't you W-T-H me! That gigolo just smiled at you!"

"Gabby I know her, I gave her my number…I told you remember?"

"Oh right?"

"Before we go off and assuming things we need to get the truth, Gabby…" Gabby wasn't listing to him. It was something she didn't want to hear; it was the truth. She always was the first to jump to conclusions before finding out other information. She played it off by shaking her head and covering Riku's mouth with her hand.

"Where's Sora?" She grabbed Riku by his tie. "Maybe he's already here. We need to warn him about the gigolos!"

* * *

**Passing Period**

* * *

"Hey Kristin" Carmen yelled down the hall trying to catch up.

"Yeah"

"Have you noticed that everyone is looking at us like were crazy?"

"Yeah it's because were new." Carmen nodded her head.

"So I see you have a little crush on Sora…I'm proud of you…" she smirked as she walked off.

"Wait," Carmen followed "how do you know?" Kristin kept walking tell she got to Sora's locker. She stopped right behind the door of his locker and when he closed it she made her move.

"Hello" she said with a small seductive smirk. "I'm Carmen's sister, Kristin Russo" Sora's eyes widen. 'She's talking to me?' he thought. 'Gabby said they both were tramps.' He played back in his mind. Sora heard someone clear their throat behind his head he knew it was Gabby. He turned around fast. Gabby grabbed Sora by his ear and dragged him down the hall. Kristin looked back at Carmen, she was confused. Kristin walked past her into her classroom.

"We need to talk Sora! Meet me and Riku at the hide out after school, it's a meeting so you have to say the password to get it." She let go and looked at Carmen and gave her an evil glare. Then she walked up the stairs to her class.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

**A/N: Its Sophomore lunch and Kristin and Carmen are sitting at a table by themselves. By the way today's lunch is make your own sandwich and juice plus a cup of Snack Pack® with a spoon.**

* * *

"Well how does it feel?" Kristin asked Carmen

"What are you talking about" she said biting into her PB&J sandwich.

"The facts that I was going to ask your secret crush out…" she smirked as she fiddled with her nails. "Do you like that?" Carmen started at her viciously, then snarled.

"Look you carp, I don't care what you do with him, you're just trying to make me jealous and I'm not lowering myself to that level." Carmen slammed her sandwich on her plate.

"So now you're mad" Kristin chuckled. "Well when I'm done with him you can have him. You can always have the scraps. That's all you are anyway." Kristin flipped her hair and smiled. Carmen raised her eyebrow then stud up and opened the cup of pudding then she threw it at Kristin. Kristin sat in shock as Carmen spread it with a spoon on her face and into her hair.

"So how does **that** feel, you floozy?!" Carmen got up and left the cafeteria. A dean caught her and sent her to the principal's office. An hour later Kristin (pudding and all), Carmen, and Oliver we sitting in the office, they were waiting on the parents to come to receive that their fifteen year old daughter was suspended for throwing food in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry Dudes I know I said that I would have it up by 9-7-09 but I had a little problem with something so I wasn't able to type it. I know it was a big promise to make and I couldn't keep it. So I'll try my hardest to get part 4 up as fast as I can. My birthday is September 20th if you wanna say hapi bday in a review I wouldn't care…last or early…

9-19-09


	4. Part Four: Slut of not Slut…

**~*Part 4*~**

* * *

Case 12: Gabby vs. Sora

Question: Slut of not Slut…

Judge: Riku

Plaintiff: Gabby

Defendant: Sora

Jury: Everyone

Bailiffs: Jamie and Cree

* * *

"We need to know more about them; then what the internet says." Sora pleaded to the kids of the neighborhood at the secret meeting secret place.

"Well I think the internet says it all!" Gabby protested.

"No, it doesn't…the internet is where certain people become the opposite of who they really are --you do it sometimes-- it's a simple lie!"

"But that doesn't matter. The terms and regulations state that you should not use false I.D."

"You actually read those Gabby?" Riku asked as he placed his feet up on the judge desk.

"Well…" Gabby's eyes wondered. "No…"

"So how would you know if it's against the law, bad example." Riku stud up. "The point has obviously been cleared and brought to my attention; I have come to the impression that Sora is really convinced that one of the girls is not a 'gigolo.' So who is it Sora?"

"Carmen, I'm not so sure about Kristin though…"

"Well how about we have someone test Carmen out. Well have Tidus act like he likes her and well get a daily check on the responses to the things said." Riku said with his eyes closed creating a visual. The kids of neighborhood talked with each other.

"Does anyone have a different idea?"

"Nope…" said the juror.

"Okay then is Tidus okay with this?"

"I don't need to be forced to do it; both of those girls are hot!" Tidus stud up and said with a giant smile.

"Well I'm against all of this" a girl with red hair proclaimed. "No one even wants to talk to these girls just because you think they're 'gigolos?'"

"Oh shut up Kairi"

"No you're going to listen! It's wrong to judge them. The only people that really ever talked to them were Riku and Sora. Sora said that Carmen's not a slut and Riku said that Kristin is just an ordinary girl. So for everyone in this room to just go judging these girls by how the stupid internet makes them look,makes you look stupid!"

"O.M.C!!" A loud scream came from the back of the room. The twins Jamie and Cree were standing in the door way holding a cell phone. "Dude did you hear! O.M.C!!"

"O.M.C. What?" Gabby stud up. "You're ruining the meeting!"

"Dude Carmen got suspended!" Cree smiled.

"Yeah she threw pudding in Kristin's face!" Jamie finished. They looked at each other.

"That's mega CRAZIE!!" they said in unison. A smirk grew on Riku's face.

"Pudding you say…" he rubbed his chin while painting pictures in his head.

"Wow, she must really have gotten pissed off…"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Gabby said.

"Idk…ask Cree…" They all looked at Cree.

"What? I write what comes from the head, DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!! I get confused and start making serious stories turn stupid…" Puts on a Napoleon Dynamite mask. "Gosh…"

* * *

"Carmen do you realize that what you did was wrong!" "Yeah mom…you're making a big deal out of nothing, all you've been doing is yelling at me and neither you nor dad has asked Kristin what she did."

"Ok well…What did she do, Carmen?"

"She…" Carmen paused, 'Should mom know that I was flirting with a boy, how will she react?' A clip rolled threw her head.

* * *

"You were flirting with a boy, are you two going out yet? Why is this my first time hearing about this? Have you even been on a date with him yet? You need to let me see him? Hopefully if all goes well, HE'LL MARRY YOU!!!" The clip ended and left a bad taste in Carmen's mouth.

* * *

"Nothing mom, Kristin didn't do anything?"

"Well …you should probably go apologize to your sister. And just know you're grounded until further notice." Carmen swallowed and made a fist.

"Yes ma'am" Her mom left the room.

"So the little bitch got in trouble" Kristin smirked and she walked into the room. "Go on, I'm waiting for my apology…"Carmen laughed.

"Why the fuck would I apologize to you? You deserved what you got. I just wish everyone else would see that."

"They wouldn't see it if it was played in their heads 35 times." She chuckled. "Idiots." Carmen gave her a glare.

"Well just let me know when you want to talk to Sora he's number 9 on my speed dial." She flipped her hair and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Man poor Carmen, Kristin really is a bitch.**

* * *

"Hey Carmen can you come here for a second." Christy yelled out of her room.

"Yea sis"

"You took the blame didn't you?" she stud up from her computer chair were she was drawing."You should tell them and quit hiding so much stuff inside of you. Just let it come out sometimes." Carmen rolled her eyes, like she would listen to an eleven year old.

"Look how about you write down everything that happened and you give it to me then I can help you out. Just think of it as a way of channeling your anger." That idea didn't sound so stupid to Carmen. She'd normally let the razor blade calm her down and then said just have scars later. Ever since that day she never cut again.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Yet again terribly sorry for being late with the writing of the story that is clearly almost better than my other stories. I'm going to have a lemon in here soon. The office of Cree needs to close for remodeling if you catch my drift. So yea I've also been drawing the pictures of the characters from the story. I've only drawn 2…one character just decided to look weird to me so I'm going to do it over, when I can. PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Let me know if I suck! I'll take it offensive first then I'll put it into thought…Pretty please with love on top review! Review! Review!

Oh btw you don't have to be a member to Review! I checked! Review for Carmen! Please help her stop cutting! Review for Kristin! So she can stop being a "Gigolo" as Gabby would say. Review for Gabby! Help this girl get a fucking boyfriend! Review for Riku and Sora…Maybe Kairi…but she's just there because…Review for O.M.C!! (O Mi Cookiez TM) please review for the Cookiez

9-28-09


	5. Part Five: Instant Message

**~*Part 5*~**

**MasteroftheKeyblade (**_Sora_**):**Should we go on with this Riku?

**PimpoftheDarkness (**_Riku_**):** Yes Sora we gotta…it'll prove it's the truth…

**MasteroftheKeyblade:** But Riku really think about this; she could just be the good one…they both could be normal

**PimpoftheDarkness:** Sora lets just try it okay…

**MasteroftheKeyblade:** I don't even want to be a part of this anymore. I'm not involved with any of this. I think Carmen is normal…You should be on my side Riku…

**PimpoftheDarkness: **Sora we'll never know unless we try…

**MasteroftheKeyblade:** ASKING!!!! Would support the cause you know…Kairi is right…you guys really are stupid


	6. Part Six: Confused

**~*Part 6*~**

"Kristin have you seen my green earrings?" Carmen walked into Kristin's room. Kristin was in her underwear lying on her bed.

"Hey Carmen…"

"What the hell…dude are you okay? Put some clothes on!"

"Why you know you like it?" Kristin got off her bed and walked to Carmen. "Don't you?"

What wrong with you???" Carmen back up against the door.

"Carmen no one has to know…just let me give you a hickey or something…please…"

"Kristin???" Carmen froze. 'Is she gay?' her eyes caught with Kristin's. 'What do I do?' Kristin hit the light switch and the lights went off. Carmen felt something grab her and throw her…She was out like a light…


	7. Part Seven: Confrontation

**~*Part 7*~**

"Carmen…Carmen…Hey Carmen wake up…Class is over." Naminé tapped her shoulder.

"I fell asleep again?"

"Yea…why are you so sleepy all of the sudden?"

"I had a long night…" Carmen tried to sound like everything was okay but it wasn't…'Kristin must be confused…why would she do that?'

"Okay…well get some sleep tonight okay buddy! And don't forget to I.M. me I have a feeling something's gonna happen…" Naminé said as she picked up her books and left the room.

"Okay…talk to you later…" Carmen left the room and went to her locker. She opened it and switched books.

"Hey cutie…"Tidus walked up and leaned on the locker next to hers.

"I'm Tidus…And you are??" Someone grabbed Carmen from her waist. She gasped.

"Sora?"

"She's mine now back off…" Carmen blushed with confusion. "Just play along" he whispered in her ear. She swallowed.

"My bad dude" he turned around and walked off. "Have fun..."

"What just happened?" Carmen looked confused.

"Come one we're gonna be late for class…" Sora grabbed her hand and they walked to class.

"Sit next to me..." When the two walked in the room all eyes were on Sora. He wasn't following the plain. Sora sat Carmen in between him and Riku. Riku pulled out his cell phone and txt Sora:

(Riku) Dude wtf is she sitting by us??

(Sora) I'm not gonna let you just say she's a whore without asking…

(Riku) Okay and...

Sora stud up. "Ask her Riku! She can't possibly be what you think she is!"

"Sora what are you talking about?" Carmen looked up

"Tell them that you're not a whore!!"

"What!! Who said I was a whore???" the room got quiet and everyone pointed to Gabby/

"Well your MySpace could give some facts you know!" Gabby got out her seat. Kristin sank in her seat and covered her face.

"My MySpace??? I don't have a MySpace!!"

"Then who is 'Seductive Bunny?'" Riku asked.

"That's Kristin"

"And what about the girl with her cleavage showing?"

"That's me…" Kristin said in a low tone.

"THEN IT'S YOU!!!" They all said in unison pointing to her.

"I told you" Sora yelled

"You should off just asked us we would have gladly told you…" Carmen sunk in her seat.

"I wouldn't have told you to be honest…" Kristin got out her seat.

"Why?" Riku asked

"Because…it's not true…I'm not a slut…I'm just like everyone else…"

"Then why are your MySpace's like that?" Gabby said with an attitude.

"That was my old MySpace page… I gave it to an old friend…they must have changed the name…"

"Oh okay then…" Gabby felt stupid. Carmen chuckled. 'That's a lie' she thought. 'Kristin is a whore, she's also confused on her sexuality…this girl has two MySpace's for a reason…she framing me…'


	8. Part Eight: National 'Dude' Day

**~*Part 8*~**

"Hey Carmen-Dude!" Naminé signaled her to sit next to her. Sora walked in the room and explored the area looking for his friends. Carmen looked around and noticed Sora. "Sora, sit with us…Dude..." She called him over.

"Hey Naminé-Dude, What's up Dude?!"

"I want you to meet Roxas…he's new here…Dude…" Roxas smiled. Sora looked in confusion.

"Dude I swear I've seen you before…Dude!" Sora placed his hand on his chin in thinking position.

"Yeah…dude but where…dude? Roxas mimicked Sora. They were getting into it.

"DUDE WHERE DO I KNOW YOU FROM…DUDE?!" they said in unison.

"Hey dudes!" Riku walked up to the table.

"Hey Riku-Dude you don't have this lunch…dude…"

"Yeah I know I'm looking for Kristin-Dude." He tapped Carmen on her shoulder. "You know where she is…Dude?"

"Dude…maybe she's in class…dude…but why do you want to know Dude?"

"I'm going to ask her out…dude…" he sat down. "Yeah dude I'm going to be your brother-in-law…dude…"

"What makes you sure that she even wants you Riku-Dude?" Sora interrupted.

"Oh she well all I have to do is work my prince charming magic on her and I'll let the spell play its course…dude"

"oh hey Riku-Dude!" Roxas point. "I remember your name…dude"

"Roxas-Dude what's up dude!?"

"Dude!"

"Dude!?"

"Dude?! Shut up!" Sora ruined their fun. "How do you even know him…dude?"

"Dude that's your nobody…dude…"

"Oh yeah…I remember now…you told me he was coming didn't you Naminé-Dude?"

"Yeah Sora-Dude…"

"Riku-Dude!" Gabby came running with papers in her hand.

"Yes Gabby-Dude?!"

"Don't talk to the new boy he's Sora's Nobody—" Gabby looked at who was sitting next to Sora. "Oh hi…my name is Gabby-Dude…what's yours…dude?"

"I'm Roxas-Dudes…I'm new and I'm Sora's Nobody…dude…"

"oh…*small smile*…I'm sorry…dude" Gabby started to blush. Sora elbowed Roxas.

"Dude looks like you've got a crush…dude…"

"Shut up Sora-Dude!!" Gabby pushed him on the floor. "You suck dude!!"


	9. Part Nine: OOO BURN!

**~*Part 9*~**

"Hey Kristin…"

"Hey Riku" Kristin zipped up her jacket and turned to Riku. "What's up?"

"That's a nice jacket…It hits all the curves." Riku drew a bottle figure with his hands.

"Uh huh?"

"So are you single?"

"Depends on who wants to know…" she smirked while leaning on her locker.

"Me…" Riku put on a sinister smirk turning on his 'Prince Charming' magnet.

"Well let me straight…you're asking me out?"

"Well yea…was I sending a strong message?"

"No I'd say it was normal…" they walked out the door and walked to where Sora, Roxas, Naminé, and Carmen were. They stopped walking.

"So…is that a yes?"

"Hmm…" she went into the thinking position for a hot second. "No…" she walked off.. Riku stud there jaw dropped and in confused mode. Sora and Roxas looked at each other.

"OOO BURN!" they said in unison.


	10. Part Ten: Blazes of Blood

**~*Part 10*~**

Carmen went through her room and cleaned. She noticed her very first diary that was given as a gift from her mother. She flipped it open.

_Dairy Entry Number 1:_

_ Hello book it is I, Carmen Haley. It's been two days since they found moms murdered body by the river and now dad has been drinking a lot. My little sister Christy, that we adopted a few months ago, just won't stop crying. I keep think to myself that mom will come and help her stop crying. Mom would make things a whole lot better._

_ My best friend Hannah told me that she wanted to kill herself. I don't know how to respond to something like that. It' s bad enough that I found her cutting herself in gym when we lost the game of dodge ball and the bullies called her a 'stupid bitch.' Why can't they just be nice to us? _

_ I would have told mom about the bullies and them cutting on me, but she's dead now. Now if someone ask me where these scars came from I'll just say I got in a fight with a cat. Wish we could find who killed mom… _

_Love you always- Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 2:_

_ Dad hit me for no reason today. I tried to take care of Christy and he slapped me. He's been drinking a little too much lately and I don't know what to do. The bullies cut on me again today, they sliced my finger across the tops and I kept bleeding. I went to the nurse and lied and said that I cut myself on a piece of glass outside the playground. She healed it and sent me back to class. I still wish mom was here so I could tell her what I tell you._

_- Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 3:_

_ Dad went to work drunk again and got fired. Now we're going to be homeless and starving. To add to that today was my birthday and no one but Hannah said happy birthday, NOT EVEN DAD. Maybe Hannah's right no one cares about us. We're just ugly people that waist space. The cut that they gave me today hurts more than anything! Well hopefully dad will stop drinking and he can get his job back._

_- Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 4:_

_ Today we got news that Hannah killed herself. I cried all day along…she was gone…she didn't even tell me goodbye…she left me by myself...now there's no one there to take care of me…first mom…not her…_

_- Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 5:_

_ Dad was found by the cops walking the street drunk and they sent him to rehab. Now we're living in a safe haven with other kids. They sent me to another school and on Wednesday's they send me to a mentoring class. Christy is only eight now and she's really smart. She doesn't know she's adopted yet…I don't plan on telling her…_

_- Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 6:_

_ Today I found a blade under my pillow; it brought back memories of when I saw Hannah cutting. She did it all the time to release her stress and her anger. I'll put it into consideration..._

_- Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 7:_

_ This cute boy named Anthony keeps flirting with me. He's really cute and I don't know if I should go with him or not. I'm 13…I can date. Dad didn't say it was wrong. He's dating now to so it's okay if I do it…I really like him. _

_ - Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 8:_

_ I love Anthony he's so awesome! I wonder if he's the one for me. We'll live in a nice house and have 3 kids. We'll live the American dream. Be together forever. I love him A LOT!!_

_ - Carmen Grace_

_Dairy Entry Number 9:_

_ Anthony broke up with me. Two days after my birthday! Hannah told me she'd be there for me, whenever I got hurt. Now she's dead and that's how I want to be…I'm going to cut myself like she used to…if I die, oh well…no one would miss me. _

_- Carmen Grace Halley_

Carmen glared at her arm looking at the scars that she still had from those terrible childhood days. She found the picture of Hannah that was in the news paper. "I miss you dude… " she sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks. The blade that she used to cut herself with she was a stain on it. A flash back of those days came back. She saw herself sucking her own blood from her slit wrist hopping the blood flow would slow down.

Carmen cried more she held the blade in her hand and she squeezes it. Her palm dripped. She got the blade again and cut an 'H' on her wrist. "Are you satisfied now Hannah?" she balled her hand into a fist and the pain followed. "I've always been an idiot and you knew it…this I do in remembrance of you…" she released her fist and a tear fell in her palm the cut stung again. "Best friend"


	11. Part Eleven: Unknown Conversations

**~*Part 11*~**

The unknown held the picture in his hand and he scanned the faces of the girls. His eyes stopped on the girl with long black hair and a skinny waist. Everything about her would give it away, she was the daughter of the darkness.

"This is her?" the man behind the desk nodded his head.

"Kristin Russo." The man's voice was high and it had a echo to it. He slipped the picture in his pocket and cleared his throat.

"I will give you whatever you need." The man wore an expression on his face that could make and infant cry. The unknown walked to the door of the room. "Does it matter if I kill her if she resist."

"She has to come back alive!"

"Right!"

"What about the other two?"

"Do whatever you want with them." The unknown nodded and he left the room.


	12. Part Twelve: Explanation

**~*Part 12~**

"Okay Kristen, it's time for you to have a chapter."

"Really, I get one! Yayz!" she hugs me.

"Okay now talk slow so I can write this down."

"Okay!" she flipped her hair.

* * *

I was the prettiest baby, the perfect angel. Everyone expected big things from me; people spoiled me and did all that they could. I never knew my dad he left my mom when she was pregnant with me. But any way…yea…one thing that I always had the power to do is to get a guy. When I was 7, I had a boyfriend. We hung out, kissed, and that was it. The next month I was 8 and I did the something, with his brother. The pattern was repeated until I was in the 8th grade. This new girl named Brittany transferred to our school, she dressed like a boy, looked like a boy, and we found out that she was gay. Being me, I like to try new things, I never had a gay friend so I invited her to parties, she came over my house a few times, and we were really close.

Brittany was tall, she had brown hair that she always wore to the back in a long ponytail normally under a baseball hat and she looked like a stud. She had this one dimple in her left cheek that we made fun of her about.

One day after school Brittany and I walked home like we normally did and she wanted to take this short cut down an old dusty alley.

"Come on Kristen, I know it's a short cut. I've been down it before." I looked around and the sun was almost gone. If I didn't get home soon the whole town would be on an amber alert knowing my mom and her over protective self.

"No Britt I'm not gonna do that, it's getting dark and it's really long there's no telling what might happen. Lefts just go the ordinary way"

"How about I just meet you at my house…"

"Fine" we parted.

* * *

I waited at her front steps for an hour and then her dad showed up. I've only meet him to times before this one and he seemed like a nice man who worked a lot. He walked up to me with a confused but yet happy face.

"Hey Kristen, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Yea, but I'm waiting on Brittany"

"She didn't go to school?"

"She did we were walking and she took a short cut." Her dad's long gray hair started blowing in the wind. He looked around with his blue eyes that turned from blue to gray when he looked at the sun. He opened the door and offered me in the house and we waited for a while and Brittany never came. I looked at my watch and I was going to be late for my curfew. He sat at the end of the couch, and then he got closer, and closer to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and his hand landed on my chest.

"Um…Mr. Smith…I think it's time for me to go home." Mi voice trailed off a little bit.

"I'll drive you home if you want." He looked at me and placed his other hand on my thigh and he stared to message it, making me cringe. "Relax. No one will know."

"No! I need to go home!" I tried to get up but somehow he managed to get on top of me. I started to cry. "No please…don't hurt me…"

"I won't hurt you…I'm not going to do anything to you" but that was a lie. He molested me. Then he drove me home. I walked in my house and ran to my room and cried silently. I didn't want anyone to find out. It would have been just between both of us. But, I didn't want him to suffer any more pain, seeing that Brittany might have been kidnapped and will never be found. The surprising thing was that no one in town bothered to look for her. They just gnarled and said "Oh! That gay girl." No one seemed to care; just because she was gay…from that day I've been trying to see what she thought was so good about girls. Why was she gay? I wanted to put myself in her shoes. And not too long ago I realized that she was gay…because her father never understood the word "no."

* * *

**Authors note:**

Sorry you haven't heard from me in a while. If you reading my stories thanks alot. I mean REALLY THANKS ALOT! its hard to write, have a social life, go to school and keep a 3.8 grade point average. If you know what i mean please give me some advice its so hard for me. anyway. i'll be posting more of this story soon and a few more of my other stories. thanks again

**Date: 2-10-10**


End file.
